


[Podfic] the night i looked at you

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was meant to be sex in a car but mostly it’s feelings in a car, lots of them sad, along with some kissing. oops. i tried to write something that seemed plausible to me given the spoilers for 4.14 and 4.15. thanks to <a href="http://dahlstrom.tumblr.com/">jenny</a> for helping me get my point across</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the night i looked at you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the night i looked at you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16544) by icedwhitemocha. 



> I had an anonymous someone on tumblr ask for this, so here it is!

**Title:** [the night i looked at you](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/10629.html)  
**Length:** 00:13:43  
**Download:** [MP3|15.7MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5dqhqcn0a3mds31)  
**Crossposted:**[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com)  



End file.
